The Accident
by BonEsFantastic
Summary: Sliding across the room, Tony desperately searched for his partner. Hearing a gunshot; Tony rushed towards the old empty offices in search of her. ---- GET YOUR TISSUES OUT PEOPLE! TIVA - R&R CHAPTER 14 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything. I know right? So sad.

I was going through youtube and I came across a song I cannot remember what's it's called but it gave me this idea, and I just wanted to write about it. Please let me know wha'cha think, by reviewing and feeding Molly (Plot bunny)

* * *

The Accident

Sliding across the room, Tony desperately searched for his partner. Hearing a gunshot; Tony rushed towards the old empty offices in search of her. They had had a tip from an anonymous caller stating that their suspect was hiding in the old abandoned offices on the outskirt of D.C. Not waiting for a green light from their boss, Tony drove to the offices right after the call was over, much to Ziva's despair.

He called her several times. Not hearing a sound from her, his internal feeling started to panic.

"Ziva" he screamed as he ran through the place, rapidly glancing at all direction. He placed his hands onto his head and groaned.

~ Several moments later ~

Hearing a low groan coming from under an old office desk, he pushed the object aside.

He gulped at the sight. "Ziva" was the only think that had left his lips.

A pool of blood had formed on the blouse she wore. Not caring about the exposed skin, he rapidly opened her blouse and looked for the source of the blood. A gun wound on the right side of her chest, was visible. Tony tried to wipe as much blood as he could, without causing further injury. "You're going to be okay" he reassured her. Her eyes fixed on his.

"Tony—the suspect got away—I, I didn't see him..."

"Don't worry about that Ziva, you got shot, you got bigger problems" his voice came out as a whisper as the sound liaised with his emotions.

Her eyes came out of focus, as she slipped in and out of conscience. He gently shook her body; trying to keep her awake.

"Zee please stay awake for me" he pleaded. "Please"

"It hurts Tony" she whispered. Her eyes closed, a single tear escaped her eyes.

Tony clutched on to her and allowed a tear to stream down his cheek. "Gibbs will be here soon, stay with me Zee. Come on damn it where did the strong woman go?" he somewhat ordered.

Her still body started to tremble. Her eyes closed. "I can—t Tony" she gulped.

His tears were now freely falling, he did not care, if anyone saw him right now, all he cared was for the wounded woman in his arms.

She weakly reached for hand, he took her hand and kissed it as an instinct. How he wished she would protest to his intimate action.

Instead, she just smiled at him, her eyelids slightly parted to gaze at him. "Thank you for being here Tony"

"Don't mention it" he smiled at her through his teary eyes.

"I think I want to sleep for a while, my, my head hurts" she weakly murmured.

His hands searched her head, he felt a wet feeling on his fingers; when they were visible to him, he noticed the deep red fluid. "Oh god!" he cried.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

He looked at her and panicked. "No. Stay awake. I want you to talk to me"

"What—about?" she said, her voice barely reaching the surface.

"About us—about us" his desperation was evident in his voice.

"About about us—Tony?" she mumbled, her eyes slowly opening, to then closing once more when the light made her head spin.

His hands caressed her cheek. "You can't die on me Zee, please. I need to tell you so many things. I can't live my life without you. How am I going to get up in the morning if there is nothing for me to look forward to?"

Her chest rose up and down slowly. Not knowing what else to do, he kissed her lips and whispered. "I love you Ziva"

"Come on! Stay awake, the ambulance will be here soon, I love you—I love you—I love you!" He repeated.

Feeling her grip on him loosing, he glanced around the room.

The sound of the emergency services seemed to be increasing in sound, as Tony tried to keep Ziva awake.

A small pool of blood was now on the floor beside her head. "I'm sorry Tony—I—Lo—Love--yo" her hand dropped to the ground in a slow motion.

Tony held on to her tightly, as he cried for her to stay awake.

The sound of footsteps made Tony's gaze to move from Ziva to the new comers.

Gibbs was standing there, in shock at the scene in front of him.

The paramedics rushed towards the lifeless form of Ziva. Tony only tightened his hold, and sobbed. "Sir, we understand this may be a difficult time for you, but we must look at her" Tony looked at his boss and witnessed the look of pure horror on his face.

Gibbs was having a few, nightmares of his own, as flashbacks of Jenny's death played in front of his. He still remembered the scene as if it had only occurred recently. He still remembered, how her cheeks still had a red tint to them, how her body head was still present.

The flashback ended when the sound of Tony's loud sobs echoed through the room. "Oh God Ziva!" Gibbs shouted and ran towards the shaking senior agent and the lifeless form of the newly formed NCIS agent.

"We're losing her!" One of the paramedics cried.

"We need to take her to the hospital straight away, she's losing too much blood," the other paramedic stated.

"How—how is she?" Tony asked, as the paramedics placed her on the backboard.

"We don't know right now agent DiNozzo, but be prepared for the worst"

T.B.C

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry that I've ended this, this way. I am not trying to be evil. It's the bunny I tell ya! Blame Molly!!! LOL

Please do stay tuned to this story to find out what happens next.

~ A review would be wonderful ~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nothing, but the plot is mine.

Thank you for the amazing reviews and alerts; it seriously makes me want to write quicker.

* * *

_8 hours ago..._

The day had started, quiet swiftly in Tony's account. Receiving a call at 0500 hours from his boss, usually made him cranky, but something about that day made him want to get up. Getting ready as quickly as he could, he drove to the address Gibbs had given him, with an unnameable feeling on his guts.

Arriving at the scene, he noticed that Ziva's car already parked next to his. He turned the engine off and walked towards the house and fellow NCIS agents.

"What do we have Boss?" he asked the white-headed man.

"Retired marine agent, he was meant to be staying with friends this weekend, but his wife found him cut into little pieces in the garage's closet." Gibbs stated.

Tony's face crunched with disgust. "What would you like me to do boss?" Tony asked as he looked around the room. "Help Ziver with gathering the evidence, before you speak to the wife".

Tony nodded and made his way towards Ziva, who was snapping numerous of pictures of the victim and crime scene.

"Good Morning Probie" he grinned. She rolled her eyes. "Tony, could you gather up all the related evidence for me please, I know its not really want you do, but Cindy's at church at the moment so..."

"Who's Cindy?" he asked.

"The wife!" she shook her head in disbelieve. "Oh" he flicked a light switch on and glanced at the room; hands on hips. "What exactly am I suppose to be looking for Zi-Vah?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Just sit there and wait for her, she'll be here soon"

He grinned and sat on an old metal seat and stared at her.

Feeling his eyes on her, Ziva snapped her head at him. "Could you stop looking at me, it's very annoying"

"Sorry—Probie" he chuckled.

~*~*~*~**~*~*~

Fourty minutes later, the relevant pieces of evidence were gathered; and the victim's wife, questioned. With a truthful alibi, the team came to a rapid conclusion that she was not involved in the crime, and made their condolences clear.

Driving to back to the office, Tony still had a wrong feeling in his guts, pushing the feelings away he smiled at his beautiful partner, without her noticing it.

"Wanna go get a cup of coffee?" he asked her.

"Sure, I need some caffeine in me"

He pulled up into the car park of a coffee shop. "Come on Zee" he smiled at her. He thought she looked beautiful that day, and wanted to let her know. His lips parted but no sound came out of them. _'Maybe it's not the right time to tell her yet'_ he thought.

Coffee ordered, they decided to sit on the chairs the shop provided, for a while anyway.

"So Probie, how was your weekend?" he asked her.

"Stop calling me that Tony! And my weekend was just fine"

"I will stop calling you that—eventually" he grinned. She glared at him. Which made his grin widen.

Just as she was about to protest, his phone started buzzing in his coat pocket, he flipped it open and answered.

"Is this agent DiNozzo?" asked a muffled voice.

"Er...yes. Who's this?" he asked, and looked at caller ID. (Anonymous)

"My name is not important, what's important is for the killer of your latest case to be brought to justice" the man said.

"And how you'd you know about that?"

"I'm his partner—well was his partner. I can tell you his whereabouts"

Tony glanced at his partner who was mouthing at him, for information on the strange caller. "Okay—why would you want to rat him out, if his your partner?"

"I'm all for the stealing, but murdering—not so much" the anonymous called stated.

"Where would we find him?"

Long pause. "At the old abandoned offices, on Marylyn Street, North D.C"

"I know where it is" Tony declared. "Good—but you gotta hurry; he won't be there for long"

Tony ended the call and glanced at Ziva, with confusion. "Let's go" he pushed the chair out and stood up and began to walk towards the exit.

"Where to exactly?" she asked as she followed him out.

"We got an anonymous tip"

"Okay, I'll call Gibbs..." "NO!" he exclaimed and took her phone from her hand.

Her eyes widened in shock. "Give me my phone back!" she ordered.

Knowing he would get his ass kicked if he did not do as he what he told. He handed the small piece of technology back to her. "But don't call Gibbs! I want us to be the ones to solve this crime Ziva. To prove to Gibbs that we are a good team together"

"What if it's a trap Tony? Let's at least trace the caller"

"We don't have time for that" he rapidly drove towards the directions the caller gave him. If he were to admit it aloud, he too thought it was a little strange, but his ego needed some praising.

~**~*~

"We're here," he said. He turned the car off and opened his door to step out. Feeling a hand on his wrist, he stopped and glanced at him partner. "Tony I don't think we should do this, something just don't seem right"

"Come Ziva, for god sake, you were an Assassin; I think turning you into a NCIS agent has made you soft"

She angrily glared at him and opened her own door.

They walked inside of the building, quickly looked at each other, and silently indicated, that they were going in different ways.

"Be careful," he whispered. She was still glaring at him.

Her teeth dug into her bottom lip as she looked around; gun in her pocket, she silently walked.

Lack of light caused Ziva to squint her way further in. Stepping on a piece of glass, she turned her gaze towards it. Just then, her eyes moved to a small object on the ground. It was a newly fired bullet. She squatted down and picked up the small piece and studied it. Not finding a lot of information, without Abby's help, she placed the object onto her pocket and stood up.

"You must be agent David" a short bold man, not older than forty-five said.

Her eyes widened, her stomach tying into knots.

"What if I am?" she spat.

"Ooooh feisty" he laughed. Gun at hand, he moved closer to her. "You wanna know what I think about feisty agent?" he said through gritted teeth.

She did not move. "I hate them!" he spat.

Trying to keep it unnoticeably, she reached for her gun. However her actions did not got unnoticed.

"You know agent Da-vid, marine agents really do piss me off! I mean, I gave my damn life to them, serve the country—and what do I get? Dismissed by one of my own buddies!" he spat.

She took a deep breath. Her fingers now touching her gun, she tried to distract him. "Why—why were you dismissed?" She asked.

"Do'ya think I'd tell ya" he chuckled. "You'd find me right way".

"I know what you look like, I can have your face drawn—"

"Go ahead and try. I bet you won't find me" he murmured, irritation was now evident in his voice.

She sighed and rapidly took her gun from her pocket. However, he knew her actions and before she knew what had happened. A gunshot had fired. Her hand crawled up to the place the bullet had wounded her. She looked at the grinning ex marine agent and triggered her gun, but having the advantage of not being hurt, he rapidly kicked the gun out of her hand and before she knew what had occurred, her head collided with the corner of an old office desk.

"I really didn't want to do that" the unnamed man said, "but you gave me no choice" he glanced at the new pool of blood that had formed on her white blouse. He shook his head at her "such a shame. Such a pretty lady wasted—"

"You bastard" she spat.

~*~*~*~*

"ZIVA!" they heard Tony's screams, as he searched for her. "Oh gotta go before your partner shoots me!" he said and then ran off as the frantic sounds of Tony, got closer to them.

~*~*~*~*~*

_~ Present time ~_

The loud sounds of electrical shocks ran through the room, as the doctors tried to keep Ziva alive.

"Come on Ms David! You're a strong young woman you have to fight for this" the doctor ordered her lifeless body.

"She's not responding" the doctor cried.

"Clear" another bolt of electricity. The line on the heart-monitoring machine started to straighten and beep as the numbers reduced.

"Doctor Davison, she's not responding," they kept repeating, but he just could not give up, not after he made a promise to the five people in the waiting room.

"Let's try again," he ordered as another bolt of electricity ran through her body.

"We can't do it anymore," one of the young doctors said.

The senior doctor nodded sadly and sighed with frustration. "Time of De—"

* * *

A/N: Okay now I did this on purpose, I am seriously sorry but how else will I get your attention? *laughs evilly*

~ A review would be delighted ~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thank you to everyone whose reviewed this!

* * *

_Chapter 3_

The dreaded beep of the monitor echoed in all the corners of the room, as the doctors and nurses sadly stopped the electrical theory to bring her back.

Doctor Davison glanced around, unable to gaze at Ziva directly. He looked at the clock and started to state the time. "Time of Dea—"

**Beep...Beep...**

All doctors and nurses looked at the black screen; the line was straight with just a little curl to the middle and ends of the rays. Just then the line began to scatter in an up and down motion. The still noise, of the heart monitor started beeping—faster at a steady sound. The number of heart beats increased.

Every doctor in the room looked up implying a thank you to god. "We've got her!" Doctor Davison beamed.

~*~*~*~*~*

Three hours later...

The doctor emerged from the surgical room, to discover Tony pacing from side to side. When the doctors present, was noted by the team, they jumped up and immediately asked a thousand questions.

"How is she?" Tony asked with desperation.

"She's stable at this moment, she had lost a lot of blood, and need immediate blood transplant. We were able to successfully, remove the bullet from her right torso. However, she suffered from severe brain swelling when her head collided with the table.

"What does that mean is her head okay?" McGee panicked.

"At this presided moment it's hard to tell, she needs to be awake"

"What problems could occur when she wakes up?" Tony asked, his voice had the evidence of shakiness.

"Amnesia. Some traumatic brain injury-related amnesia is temporary; such patients are usually unable to recall what happened directly before, during and after their accidents. This is often caused by edema, or a swelling of the brain in response to the damage it sustained. Parts of the brain that were uninjured in a traumatic brain injury incident may not work because the brain is pressed against the skull." The doctor stated. Tony gulped, not caring about his feelings being shown to anyone; he allowed angry tears to fall down his face as he angrily punched the wall.

"This is all my fault!" he screamed as he kept hit the wall.

The team kept their mouths shut, secretly they too blamed him, he should have followed protocol, but blaming him would not help the situation.

"If she does suffer from amnesia, will she get all of her memories back?" Abby asked.

"Often, the victim's memory will return slowly as the brain's swelling decreases. This can occur over a few weeks or even take as much as several years. Memory loss, specifically temporary memory loss, can be just an emotional side effect of the TBI, which is usually stress related caused by the trauma of the injury. So only time will tell" The doctor concluded. He glanced at the team. "Any more questions you would like to know, don't hesitate to call me" he said and left the room.

Tony cursed aloud; pacing from each corners of the room. "I should have listened to her—I should have listened to my guts—it's all my fa"

Gibbs who had been standing in the corner, still in shock of the day's events, glared at the federal agent as he walked towards him. Slapping him on the head he raised his voice.

"SHUT UP DiNozzo!" he ordered. "YES! It is you damn fault, but stop feeling sorry for your self!" Gibbs furiously screamed. Abby and McGee glanced at each other, worriedly. Never had they ever seen Gibbs that mad.

Gibbs head slapped him once more. Abby let out a loud sob.

"STOP IT!" She cried.

Gibbs repeated his actions. Knowing he deserved it, Tony did not respond and just allowed Gibbs to smack his head and allowed his angry boss to continue.

Abby stepped between them and glared at them both. "STOP IT! Ziva—has just gotten out of surgery—stop feeling sorry for yourselves and work together—for her!" Abby said with slight annoyance.

~*~*~*~*~

After their anger had calmed; Gibbs sighed as the doctor walked in.

"Ms David is slowly awaking, only one person is allowed to see her for now"

They nodded. "Who's going?" Abby asked.

"I will" Tony immediately said, lifting his hand up.

"I don't think so..." Gibbs protested.

"Gibbs" Abby pleaded.

Gibbs continued to glare at the field agent. "Abs, it's his fault we are here in the first place!" Gibbs spat.

"NO it is not! He couldn't possibly know that this was going to happen Gibbs" McGee chipped in.

"Look I don't care what you think off me boss, my partner, best friend and—and, love of my life is currently on a hospital bed, I DO NOT want her waking up alone!" Tony shouted, startling the team. If they thought they never saw Gibbs as angry as he was earlier, they had not planned on Tony's anger rising towards his boss.

"What?" Gibbs asked when Tony's words sank in. "What did you say?"

"Love off my life, I love her!" Tony declared as he gazed into his boss's blue eyes. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going" he stated and left with the doctor.

Entering the room, Tony glanced around the room. It was silent, apart from the even breathing from Ziva and the occasion beeping from the heart machine.

He slowly walked towards a seat that the room provided and pulled it towards her bed, and took her pale hand in his.

He gently squeezed it, before he brushed his lips on her palm. "I'm so sorry Zee" he whispered.

He wanted to crawl under a rock and die, at the image in front of him; her usual rosy cheeks were as white as a sheet. Her long wavy hair, covered by a white bandage.

"I'm so sorry" he kept repeating.

"What are you sorry about?" a husky barely audible voice asked.

His eyes widened. Not knowing what else to do in that moment, he rapidly pushed the chair back, rushed to her side, and gently pulled her in towards him, for a caring hug.

He smiled at her. Her brown eyes dimmed in colour, but he could still see her soul. He lowered his head down towards hers, until his lips touched hers. Lingering for longer than intended, he felt her weak hands push him away. Slightly hurt he gazed at her eyes once more, but instead of seeing recognition on her eyes, he saw lost, and confusion.

"Who—who are you?" Whispered the once strong woman.

"Tony. Don't you remember me?"

With a lot of confusion on her eyes, she shook her head and closed her eyes.

'_Just what the doctor said'_ he thought. He reached for her hands to hold, but she slide them out.

"Zee—you've got to remember me! This is just the side affect taking in, I'm your partner Zee—I love you"

She shook her head once more. "I don't—know you" she whispered.

"Zee, come on, I save you, I travelled across the world to save you, even when everyone thought you died—I didn't. I know you love me too Ziva! Just before you fainted, you were going to tell me. You've got to rememeber me" he pleaded.

Her head shook again. "No—No—No, I'd like for y—you to leave"

Tears were streaming down his face freely.

"I'll be back; this is just a side affect the doctor said it will go soon"

"No—I don't think so" was her simple words before her eyes closed once more.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Okay so I know this has ended a little cliffy, but it is the build up to the next chapter. I bet you are glad that Ziva was not killed?! I would NEVER do that! Nevertheless, I cannot promise everything will be happily ever after, from here. All I can say is good things happens to those who wait.

~ A review would be splendid ~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Oh My God! If you make me state this out one more time, I'll seriously stop borrowing the characters!!! *Looks away slyly*

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews; I am the happiest person now! I have a sugar high as I ate 50 chocolate chip cookies today, so I apologize in advance if this chapter is not angsty or dramatic. LoL

A/N 2: I had a little problem with the last chapters characters being OOC so I've sorted that out.

Thanks again!

* * *

Tony walked out of the hospital room, with his head down. He felt like crying for the mistake he did, but within him, he knew crying would not help the matter.

He wanted her to remember the last minutes before she fell unconscious, because they were the moments that they shared their true feelings for one another.

Verbally kicking himself for only thinking of his own feelings, he strolled towards the coffee bar, and sat at the corner booth, isolating himself from others around.

He sighed and sat back on the chair, and closed his eyes.

"What can I get cha?"

Hearing the voice of a bored young woman, he opened his eyes and stared at her. She tapped her pencil on the note pan she held and waiting for him to speak.

"Coffee" he simply stated.

"Anything else?" she asked, loudly chewing on her gum.

"No"

She nodded and walked away.

He returned to his thoughts, as the event from that morning played on his head like an old broken record that would not skip to the next beat.

~*~*~*~*

After he drank all of his coffee, he placed the bill on the table and rushed out towards Ziva's room.

Entering the quiet room, he noticed that Ziva had fallen back to sleep. She looked so peaceful. Her olive skin was still pale; her lower body was covered by the blue hospital covers, leaving her arms exposed.

Tony slowly paced towards the bed and brushed his fingertips on her arm, creating a few goosebumps on the way. Thinking she was cold, he pulled the cover further up to cover the rest of her.

"I love you," he whispered. "I won't give up on you Zee, even if I have to make you fall in love with me—again" he smiled slightly at the remembrance of her confession, before she gave him the fright of his life.

He heard the door to the room opening, and glanced at the person.

"You still here?" came the strong male voice of his boss.

Tony nodded. "And I won't be going anywhere until she gets better" he stated.

Gibbs noted that he was being truthful and did not object. He knew, hell everybody knew that this accident wouldn't have happened if it weren't for him, but what was done was done. There was nothing anybody could do to change that.

"Do you want some coffee?" Gibbs asked him.

"No thanks I already had some"

Gibbs nodded and sat at the provided chair for the visitors. "How is she?"

"Just like the doctors predicted, she's suffering from amnesia. We don't know how long or from when her memory has stopped." Tony concluded. Gibbs could hear the desperation and sadness on his voice.

"She'll get better—soon. Just give her time and space" Gibbs said.

Tony was shocked with Gibbs sudden change in behaviour, but he did not protest.

A silence lingered in the room, as both federal agents got lost in their own thoughts.

Gibbs; battling with his own demons, seeing Ziva's lifeless body, only resulted in Gibbs memories swimming to the surface. Jenny's face was forever engraved onto his brain on the final hours of her life. In some levels, he knew how Tony felt, as he too blamed himself for Jenny's death.

'_If only I had harassed her for more information'_ he thought.

Tony; battling with everything that had occurred.

Glancing at his watch Gibbs stretched up. "I'm going home, you should go too, and she will be fine"

Tony thanked his boss, but rejected his advice. "I'm not leaving her Boss"

Gibbs lightly smiled. "I didn't think you would" he said and left the room.

~*~*~*~*~*

0300 hours

Tony had awkwardly fallen asleep on the chair, when he heard Ziva's soft voice. His eyes opened rapidly as he sprinted off the chair straight to her side.

Noticing her eyes were closed, he concluded she was dreaming.

"Tony—I don't want to die" she murmured in her sleep.

'_She remembers me'_ his mind screamed. He reached for her hand and gently squeezed it. "Shush—it's just a nightmare Zee" he whispered.

"I can't die without telling you how I feel about you" she tossed.

He sat on the bed and tenderly held her hands. "You're not dying sweetheart, you are safe now, and we're going to find the bastard that tricked us and lock him up—I promise"

"TONY" she sobbed.

"Ziva, I'm right here please wake up"

Her eyes immediately opened to find his strong embrace around her. She sank her head into his shoulders and smelled the familiar, yet so foreign smell to her brain.

"Let me go" she quietly said, and weakly pushed him away and gazed at his eyes. He could see she was trying to search her memories to identify him.

"It's you again" she said; her voice sounded distant "I told you to leave"

"I'm not leaving Ziva, I'm going to stay right here until you get your memory back!" he stated and crossed his arms in front on his torso.

She rolled her eyes. "Why?"

"Because—I lo—am your partner, that's what partners do!"

Squinting her eyes at him, she asked. "Partner as—as in you and—and I together as in—"

"No, work partners" he chipped in.

"OH"

"So you work for Gibbs?" she asked.

"Wh—What? You remember him?" He asked; with a pledge of jealousy.

"Well yes—I had a meeting with him over the webcam, I'm suppose to start at NCIS tomorrow, Jenny will be there too, I don't think you've met Jenny "

"No—that was four years ago Zee, you were in an accident—you got shot, you lost a lot of blood and the doctors had to supply you with it. Your head collided with the desk when your attacker hit you. Your brain swelled up and now well-here we are" he said, but skipped the Jenny part, telling her about Jenny's death was not a good idea yet he thought.

"Who—who are you?" She asked; her eyes drifted to the covers as she felt a little embarrassed to ask him, as she was meant to know him.

"Tony, your partner, friend and..." he paused.

"And what?"

"The reason you don't remember me"

"What? Why?"

"If it weren't for me—and my ego—you would be here. You told me to trace the call and i ignored you, I'm the reason you nearly died" he gulped.

She looked at him with shock, the man who she felt a strong unnameable feeling towards just told her, he was the reason she did not remember him.

Feeling a small angry feeling arising on her brain. She glared at him.

"I'll like for you to leave" she whispered.

"No I said I will not leave you"

"LEAVE, I don't know you, you say that you're my partner, but partners wouldn't do that to partners. I would not have been stupid to allow you to persuade me into going into a dangerous situation without following protocol, you must have tricked me!" she looked away from him. "Leave" she repeated.

"You have to remember me! Just before, you passed out, I—I told you that I loved you. I meant it, you almost repeated it to me Zee I know you feel the same, just think deep within your memories"

Still gazing away from him, she shook her head. "No, I don't even feel friendship towards you...Tony! How—how would I feel love? Now I'm not asking again, I'd like for you to leave!" she ordered; her eyes were teary.

He sensed her anger and nodded. "Fine, I'll be outside. Call me if you need me" he kissed her cheek and left.

Her eyes had automatically closed when his lips touched her skin and remained closed when he left.

Finally left alone in the room, she allowed a tear to fall down her cheek.

She had lied to him, when she had stated that she did not remember him. His name was new to her fresh memories, but his face somehow felt familiar to her, especially the foreign feeling that she felt for him.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: As I said, good things will eventually come....

~ A review would be appreciated ~


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone whose reviewed this story so far. It's greatly appreciated.

Sorry for the delay in updating this story, I'm really busy with college and my demanding personal life. I stayed up until 2 am to write this. (Although the reason was that, I was nervous about my physics exam) which by the way went really bad, I think. I hope that you'll enjoy this and bring me a smile with a review.

* * *

Tony woke up the following morning, with his cheek pressed on the cold floor. Waking up through the night with Ziva's nightmares, he had finally managed to fall asleep four hours after Ziva verbally kicked him out of her room.

Hearing a clearing throat Tony glanced up to see the doctor in charge looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "You alright son?" the doctor asked. He was a senior doctor at the hospital, with fine white hair and calming blue eyes, everyone thought Doctor Gary Jones was the best.

"Yes sir. She—she didn't want me in the room" he said, he stood up and scratched the back of his neck.

"Still not remembering you huh? Do you want me to speak to her?" he asked.

Tony slowly nodded like a little boy, who had asked for candy.

The doctor smiled and knocked on Ziva's door before he opened it.

She smiled with a little greet.

"Good morning Ms David, how are we doing today?" he asked.

She kept quiet.

"Had any memories back?"

She nodded.

"Want to share them?"

She shook her head.

"Okak. Your partner is standing outside. He stayed there all night, you going to tell him to come in? Give the poor man a chance, he truly cares"

She closed her eyes and turned her head away from him. He singly nodded and turned his eyes to the paper on his hands.

"Everything is fine and you're wound is healing appropriately" he shone a light on her eyes and smiled before noting it down.

"We'll send you to the radiology department, to be sure everything is A-okay then you are free to go" he smiled.

She nodded her eyes maintained closed.

"Do you have anyone to look after you for the next couple of weeks?"

"I—I can call my—.No" she sighed.

Tony walked in the room.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help but to overhear. I can look after you Zee, it's better than to have a complete stranger in your home"

Her eyes widened. "You _are_ a complete stranger to me right now," she whispered.

His eyes flashed a look of hurt, and she noted that, but said nothing towards it. "PS: You're just doing this because you want to make yourself feel better. You just want to play the hero" she gulped. "If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here. You must have forced me in! I am an assassin I could have easily protected myself from the man that did this to me. You—you must have drugged me and tricked me in the building" she bit her bottom lip to stop her from saying anything else.

He glared at her. "WHAT!?"

"You heard. I mean why it is, that I got shot and all, yet you managed to come out of the building with no injuries. You had it planned DIDN'T YOU?" she screamed.

A tear spilled down his eye, as the words he feared the most escaped the lips of the woman he loved. "You don't think I blame myself over this Zee?"

"My name is Ziva!" she spat.

He sighed and walked closer to her. "You think if I could trade places with you, I wouldn't? I'd be laying on that bed in a heartbeat! What you said was just uncalled for. Yes you are right I can't always be the hero. I know that! But you could at least try to use that smart brain of yours to see that I too am hurting. In here..." he pointed to his heart. "it hurts that you don't remember me, yet you remember Gibbs and Jenny"

The doctor stood there, extremely uncomfortable, one could read he wished he was anywhere in the world but there.

She looked away from him.

"Look at me" he whispered. She didn't.

'_She might not remember a thing, but her damn stubbornness is still there'_ he thought.

"Miss Da-vid. I need to know if we need to appoint a nurse to assist you at home," the doctor said.

"That won't be necessary Doctor"

"I can speak for myself," Ziva snapped. "Jenny can assist me"

Tony's lips parted in concern. "She won't be able to assist you Ziva" he gently whispered.

"Why is that? I just spoke to her over the phone a few days ago. She said that if I had any prob..."

"She's dead Ziva! She has been for nearly..."

A sob left her mouth. "I don't want to know." Long pause. "So much has changed. I don't even know where I _live_" she cried.

"Which is why I should look after you, until your memory comes back" he muttered.

"I—I don't know if I can trust you"

"Of course you can trust me! I'm your partner, your best-friend—you can trust me with your life"

"I might have done, and this is what happened" she blurred.

The sound of clapping filled his mind as the voice said _'Well done you moron, you got yourself in that one Tony boy'_

Sensing that this was the time for him to speak, the doctor cleared his throat. "So it's sorted, after we return from the scans, Agent DiNozzo will take care of you," he stated more than asked.

At hearing his last name, his face darkened, until her vision was no longer on the room but elsewhere.

_(She saw herself walking towards the voices of an agent, his face was still a blur to her, but his voice was familiar. As soon as she was three feet away from him, his face came into focus, and that's when she realised it was Tony. _

_She heard him muttering. "Sometimes I used to picture you naked,"  
She saw herself standing there, simply watching._

_"I'll call you back," said Tony hurriedly as though he was on speakerphone.  
She then watched her looking grinning at him as he stuttered gibberish; along the lines of "it's not what it looked like"_

_She then noted that she walked towards him until the very first words she told him.  
"Having phone sex?")_

"Miss Da-vid? Is that okay?"

Her thoughts came back to the present; she shook her head and looked at Tony with questioning eyes.

"I guess so...," she whispered, not entirely happy with the arrangements, but after the little flashback. There were questions that she needed to ask, and there were questions he needed to answer.

~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Abs" Gibbs said as he walked in. He placed a kiss on her cheek and gave her, her caf-pow.

"Hey! How's Ziva doing?" she asked him.

"She's fine, still doesn't remember anything, but she's being released from the hospital later on today"

"Oh that's great!" she exclaimed. "She still not talking to Tony?" she asked.

"Nope. From what I've heard she doesn't even trust him." They feel into a short silence "Anyhow back to work now, any new leads on who the caller might have been?"

She turned to her keyboard and ordered her computer to show all of the theories and methods that she had used. "I was able to trace the caller from Tony's phone. He used a public phone booth five miles from the offices..."

"That's not possible, Tony and Ziva were less than two miles away from the offices. The caller won't have time to get there before them," he stated.

"It wasn't him" Abby chipped in. "He just made the call. They were smart, they knew that the call could still be traced even from the booth, therefore they separated, and one went south the other north"

"DO you happen to know what booth he used?"

She nodded. "Better yet, I've got the footages from a camera" she smiled and pressed a button, which showed the footages to them.

"I can't see it properly, the tree is blocking half of it"

She smiled. "Nothing I can't sort"

Zooming into a parked car's window, the pixels in the camera started to mix, all the electrons worked in union until, a perfect reflexion of the middle-aged tall man with a bear belly filled the screen.

Gibbs smiled "Can you zoom in to his face"

She nodded and did as he asked.

The face of the caller appeared. "I've already searched his face through the data base, and I got; John Andrews. Retired navy engineer, from D.C." her smile grew wider as she was proud of her findings.

"Here is the address he is listed under" she handed him the piece of paper.

"Good work" he smiled and kissed her cheek again before leaving.

~*~*

"Great job guys!" She praised the computers.

"With your help Gibbs will find the bad guy who did this to our Ziva"

**_TBC..._**

* * *

A/N: I realise that Tony might have sounded a little OOC, but in my and his defence, how would you react in his situation? LoL...

A/N 2: Stick around to see the interrogation from Gibbs. I already feel sorry for John and I've not even written the interrogation yet.

~ A review would be AwEsOmE ~


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Once again, I am so sorry, that I took ages to update this; I've been extremely busy with college and being a beta, that I've not had as much time as I wish to finish this chapter. I will try to update more often. With Xmas around the corner I will also try to finish my NCIS/Bones crossover during the holidays.

Thank you to all my loyal readers, please keep reviewing.

* * *

"Sir, your suspect has arrived; he is currently sitting in the interrogation room" a young looking secretary informed him.

He glanced at her and nodded his head that implied thanks.

As he walked through the corridors of the NCIS building, he had an undesirable feeling on his guts that screamed to explode.

Reaching the large silver door to the interrogation room, he sighed before he turned the doorknob to the side and entered the room.

He glared at the middle-aged man and sat on the chair on the other side of the empty table.

"Can you tell me what's going on here?" the man demanded as he stared at Gibbs.

"You know perfectly well why you are he" Gibbs spat.

The man slightly smiled at the federal agent. "Care to enlighten me"

Gibbs slammed his hands on the table and glared at the man. "I don't have time for this. One of my best agents is currently in hospital with _major_ amnesia because of you!" Gibbs screamed.

"How the hell did you work that one out?"

Noticing Gibbs eyes darkening with anger he continued. "I mean, a guy does a nice thing and calls the federal agents on information of the whereabouts of their latest case and this—is the thanks he gets"

"Thanks for _what_ exactly?! You set the two agents up, with _your_ little help, give me _one_ reason on why I shouldn't just arrest you RIGHT NOW!" Gibbs raised his voice in anger.

"B'cuz _you_ need me—only I know who you're looking for" his eyes showed the eyes of pure evil with a little contentment.

"Then you need to start talking--NOW!"

"I need to have my fun first agent Gibbs," he smirked and crossed his arms.

* * *

"Hey. Where are you going?" McGee asked as he saw the forensic scientist walking towards the exit of the building.

"I need to see Ziva" she whispered with teary eyes.

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked. She nodded and launched herself onto his arms. Slightly surprised he wrapped his arms around her; her head rested on his shoulder as he tightened his arms.

After a few moments of silence, she looked up into his eyes and sadly smiled. "Let's go Timmy"

He returned the smile. "Okay Abs, I'll drive," she nodded; they made their way towards the car park.

The car pulled off from the parked zone, he glanced at her several times, as they drove towards the hospital.

"She will be okay Abby" he reassured her; his hands reached for hers and he squeezed them. Their fingers wired together, as he drove.

She half smiled at him then gazed at the outside world with a sigh.

When they reached their destination, their hands reluctantly separated as he killed the engine, he got out of the car, rushed towards her side, and opened the door for her, "thanks Tim" she smiled and kissed his cheek.

He did not say anything but smiled back as they walked towards the entrance, their hands meeting once again.

* * *

Sighing for the fourth time that morning, Gibbs screamed at the man. "You tell me know who that sonofabitch is or I swear to god—"he moved closer to his face and harshly whispered, "I will have to screaming for your worthless life". Gibbs knew that what he had said was a little promiscuous, but Ziva is his family. And NOBODY messed with his family.

"_Now_—agent Gibbs I know you aren't authorised to do that" the man smirked.

"Nobody is behind that glass Mr Andrews, just you, the camera and I, and FYI the person that you caused injury to was loved throughout the building. Just remember that!" Gibbs said through gritted teeth.

The man gulped. "I have my rights to remain silence"

"You are very right Mr Andrews, but if you do not start speaking I will make sure your life on this plant is as painful and worthless as possible. DO you understand?"

"I want a—"

"You want nothing" Gibbs interrupted. "You need to speak! You are already going to jail for participation in assistance of harm to a federal agent, you do not want to go down for more do you? Tell me who the guy is!"

He looked away from Gibbs. Having had enough Gibbs grabbed his wrist and twisted it. "You tell me now!" he screamed.

"Alright—alright" he sighed. "But I want a lawyer first"

* * *

As Abby and McGee walked towards Ziva's room, they spotted Tony and smiled at him.

"Hey guys" he said, his voice was a little dull, clear evidence that he lacked in sleep was shown on his face.

"Tony, you look terrible" Abby commented.

"Thanks Abs, you look good yourself"

"Sorry—how's –how's Ziva?" she asked.

"I don't know. She's been in radiology for three hours, doctors have not told me anything"

"Gibbs told me she'll becoming home today"

He nodded, "If the test comes out alright," he sighed. "She'll be staying at my apartment until her memories comes back" he stated.

"Is she alright with that?" McGee asked.

"I don't know," he sadly said. "She still doesn't remember me,"

"Does she remember anyone?" McGee asked.

"She remembers Gibbs and Jenny, she's lost up to four years of memory, we think"

"Can I see her?" Abby asked.

"She should be back in five minutes, don't be disappointed if she doesn't remember you" Tony muttered. Abby nodded.

Moments later, they spotted Ziva's brown hair and smiled at her, her eyes locked with Tony's then glanced to the two new people besides him; then back to Tony once more.

"Hey Ziva" Abby said.

"Hi" she simply said; her eyes still stared at Tony's.

"Do you know who I am?" Abby asked.

Ziva gazed at the forensic scientist. "I believe you are Abby," she stated in her slightly accented voice.

Tony soundly gasped. "You remember Abby?!"

"Yes" she stated. "They showed me a picture of the whole team in radiology to see how much i knew"

Feeling slightly better, Tony breathed out the air he had held in his lungs. McGee noticed and smirked.

"The doctors said, everything was okay and my memory should return swiftly. Can you take me home?" she asked as she looked at Tony.

He smiled and nodded. "Of course Zee, let's pack your bags and we can go as soon as the light is green"

She looked at him in confusion. "It was a metaphor," He stated. _'I'm going to have to teach her everything from the beginning'_ he thought as he wheeled her inside her hospital room.

_TBC..._

* * *

**A/N:** Here is where the fun begins for me! LoL. Can Ziva fall in love with Tony again? Will she ever learn to trust him? How about the suspect will Gibbs be able to get him talking? You will have to find out soon. I was thinking about having some Abby and McGee romance as well, what do you think?

**~Please review, I need to know your thoughts~**


	7. Chapter 7

The rain was pouring, through the city of D.C. as they drove towards his house; the streets illuminated by the car lights. Trees danced in union as the winds travelled through them.

Tony glanced at her through the corner of his eyes, her eyes had not moved from the window since they had gotten in the car. Tony's lips parted and then closed, as the words he wanted to say had seemed to vanish from his vocabulary.

"So...how long do you have to look after me for?" she asked, her gaze still maintained on the streets of D.C.

"Until you can remember—everything, and until the doctors say you can be on your own," he said, his eyes kept on the road ahead.

There rest of the journey, went by in pure quietness. The only sound that was audible was the car's wheels as it drove through pools of water. The car swiftly came to a stop just outside his apartment; she gazed at the building and her surrounding area as she desperately tried to remember the place.

"Remember anything yet?" he asked when he witnessed her observation. She shook her head, her teeth dug into her bottom lip. "Right let get your bags and we can go up" she nodded and opened her door.

He did the same and rushed to the boot and gently opened it and fished for her bags. "I can take them," she whispered.

"Don't worry, you can open the doors for me—you've not forgotten how to do that have ya?" he joked. She glared at him, "of course not"

As they walked up the small chair case, Tony sighed. "You want to order some food?" he asked.

"I'm not hungry"

"I am, we'll order some anyways just in case you get hungry," he stated.

"Okay," her voice came out as a whisper.

She unlocked the door for him, and allowed him in first, she then stared at the plan and took the smell in,

_Her mind once more, drifted towards another world, this time, they weren't at an office, this time, they were covered by bed sheets, his strong body on top of hers. She heard herself muttering to him "Think they bought it?" _

"_I did" he smiled. _

_She smirked "That's fairly obvious" _

Her thought were literally shook out of her mind as Tony's hands gently cupped her arms with a gentle shake. "Ziva—Zee, you alright?" he asked with concern.

"No—I mean yes" She walked inside the apartment and closed the front door.

"You can sleep in the spare room, and I'll take the coach. The covers are clean," he stated as his hand scratched the back of his neck.

She nodded and followed him towards his bedroom. He pushed the door open and placed the bags on the floor besides the bed. The room was large, with the double bed occupying the centre of the room. He left her alone in the room, as he excused himself to give her privacy.

She squeezed her eyes shut, as she desperately tried to remember the previous memory, but nothing happened, she walked towards the mattress and threw herself onto it.

"Zee, I'm just going to get out food, you gonna be okay on your own for ten minutes?" he shouted.

"Yes Tony, I'll be fine"

"Okay" he said, when the sound of the front door closed, she finally allowed her tears to fall. She sunk her head onto the pillow and cried, since she had been informed about her amnesia, she had no time to actually precede the information, and now being surrounded by the walls of her 'partners' bedroom, she let her tears to stream down her cheeks, she felt helpless...fragile, everything she was not, and that made her sobs worsen.

She had not realised that she had been crying for that long, until she heard Tony's voice. "Zee I'm back"

She wiped the tears from her cheeks and breathed deeply as she tried to erase the evidence that she had been crying.

"Zee you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah—I'll be there in a minute," she called out.

* * *

"There food smells great" She commented.

"Uh Huh"

She reached for the white paper bag and took out her food. "I love this—it's my favourite besides..."

"Mexican food" he finished for her.

"Yeah...oh, oh did you know?" she whispered.

"I know you Zee, I know you better than anyone else" he reached for her hand that was restfully laying across the table and took it in his, their eyes gazed at one another, green eyes meeting the mysterious deep brown orbs, "I know you" he whispered again.

Breaking eye contact, she looked at their joined hands; she rapidly pulled hers away.

She stood up "I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed" she mumbled.

"It's only 2015 hours," he said.

"It's been a long day," she whispered.

"Goodnight Zee" he mumbled. She heard him, but said nothing as she walked towards his room.

She curled up on his bed and rested her head onto one of his large soft pillows and closed her eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile in the kitchen...

Tony threw the remainders of their food in the trash and placed their dirty dishes inside the dishwasher, he then glanced at the kitchen before he sighed and strolled in the direction of his living room.

He reached for the remote and turned the television on before he tossed his body at the soft cushions of his coach. His feet rested on top of his coffee table, his head laid on the headrest.

He flicked through different station never really paying attention to what was showing. He breathed out deeply, and closed his eyes; they opened moments after, as the images of Ziva's lifeless body still haunted his memories. He had not really discussed his emotions with anyone ever since the accident happened. The only person he liked to talk to was the person he could not.

He quickly gazed at the clock and sighed once more. He allowed his mind to wonder to different times, the times where he wished that she would give him the time of day; slightly chuckling to himself, he softly whispered 'I've finally got her into my bed' _but not for the right reasons_ his brain responded.

_Two hours later..._

Ziva was gazing at the ceiling, when she heard the soft snores coming from the coach in the next room; she pushed the covers from her body and quickly stood up, and silently walked out of the room. She glanced at all corners of the apartment, before she saw Tony's foot hanging from the ends of the coach. She stepped around the sofa until his face was visible to her. She smiled at his peaceful expression; she gently ran her fingertips around his jaws and watched as his lips curved into a smile. She slightly sighed as she felt a small volt of electricity rush through her spin. 'I may not remember him, but my emotions do' she thought. She turned around to leave him, when she heard a small cry escaping from his lips. Her eyes widened when a single tear fell from his closed eyelids.

"Ziva please don't die—please," he sobbed; two more tears streamed down his face.

She wanted to wake him up but somehow felt unable to.

"I love you Zee—please don't die" his sobs worsen. She blinked back her own tears and gently called his name; his eyes slightly opened and gazed at hers.

"Zee" he simply said with a throaty voice.

"You—you were crying. I, I didn't know what else to do" She mumbled before she tried to leave him. He sat up and grabbed her wrist before she had a chance to leave. "Ziva, please talk to me." He begged.

"I...I can't I don't know how to, I can't remember what we used to do, how close we were, I don't know Tony"

His fingers still wrapped around her wrist. "Let me help you with your memories Zee, I know you've had some already" he stated.

She shook her head "I'm tired, we can do it tomorrow, all I wanted was a drink," she said.

He nodded and let go of her hand. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight Tony"

She was half way towards the bedroom when she turned around "You have phone sex?" she whispered.

His eyes widened, "What?"

"I remembered you talking on to the speaker phone—I remember you having phone sex" she stated and closed the door for the night.

Leaving a grinning federal agent sitting on the coach. "Trust you to remember that"

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I wanted this chapter to just be about them, it happened straight after they arrived from the hospital, and I just didn't feel like adding other characters to this chapter.

Let me know what you thought.

~ A review would be wicked ~


	8. Chapter 8

Slightly opening her eyes, Ziva instantly acknowledged that the summer was around the corner, as the warm rays of the morning's sun shone on her face.

She lifted her head from the pillow and smelt freshly made pancakes, hearing her stomach calling out for the food, she rose from the bed and slowly followed the smell. Turning the corner, she spotted Tony in the kitchen flipping some pancakes. He had the radio on in a low volume (mostly not to wake her up) and slightly swayed to the rhythm of the music, occasionally singing to the song. He was still oblivious to Ziva's eyes on him, as he used the spatula as a drumstick.

_Oooooooooooooooh!  
Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch  
You know that I love you  
I can't help myself  
I love you and nobody else_

Ziva lightly chuckled and just watched him. He turned around to reach for a hand cloth when he noticed her and somewhat jumped.

"Good morning Tony" she nodded. "Did I interrupt something Tony?" she smirked. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I, um made you breakfast" he mumbled.

"Thanks" she muttered and sat on one of his kitchen chairs.

He placed three large pancakes onto her place filled the empty mug with hot fresh coffee. He turned around and positioned the plate and cup on the table in front of her before he did the same with his own plate.

She smiled and took a sip of her coffee. "Mmmm, just the way I like it—thanks"

His smile widened as he consumed his pancake.

They eat in silence for a period until Tony asked the question that had been haunting him the entire night. "So—you remembered about our first conversation" he asked.

She looked at him with puzzled eyes.

"Ya'know, when I was pretending to be having phone sex?" he chipped in.

Her eyes lifted to meet his "pretending?"

"Yes. I was remembering my old partner," he said.

"What happened to him?"

"_Her_" he stated before he took a long pause. "She died—on the job" he sadly said and looked away.

Unknowably her hand reached for his and squeezed it. Her thumb rubbed his hand in a caring gesture. He glanced around the room before his eyes met hers. Their eyes locked and lingered; as the words, he wanted to say and the words she did not know of, were left untouched.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Good morning Abs" Timothy McGee asked as he walked through the forensics lab.

The scientist turned around and smiled coyly to him. "Hey Timmy"

He gave her the caf-pow he was holding and placed a light kiss on her cheek that made her cheeks plush to a warmish red at the spontaneous kiss.

"Sorry, I, I thought it was alri..."

"Don't worry Tim" her smile widened. "It's a nice greeting, you should do that more often" she grinned.

He nodded and mentally took a note of that comment. "How's Ziva's case going?" he asked.

"Fine actually. I was somehow able to trace all of the calls our suspect made from the booth and I believe I've found a number that could be his partners, the call was placed within minutes of each other, and when I followed the call, it appeared that the other person's location was merely four minutes away from the old offices. I rang the phone company and now I'm just waiting to hear back from them" she stated and took a deep breath.

He looked at her with amazement. "You are a genius!" he smiled and cupped her arms before his lips searched for hers in the heap of the moment. When he realised what he had done he immediately pulled away and apologised.

"McGee!" she exclaimed. He stopped apologising and stared at her. "Shut up!" she said and closed the distance between them as her lips collided with his. Her hands wrapped around his neck as she deepened the kiss. They only parted when air was an essential to keep them conscience.

"I should go...the boss...Gibbs is probably waiting for me" he said through heavy breathing. Her breath was just as heavy as his was, her chest rose and fell rapidly.

"Sure" she whispered, still shocked at the unexpected moment. He nodded and walked out towards one of many interrogation rooms.

When he reached the elevators he pushed the button and waited for the doors to slide open, he stepped in with a smile, as his lips still tasted like hers.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of the morning had gone rather quickly for both Tony and Ziva as they chatted about his childhood, something that he won't do with the normal Ziva. They laughed and shared their memories. (At least the ones Ziva remembered).

Her laughter filled the room as she told him another story. "I was little and my mum made me a dress for my first _ever_ date. I remember being so excited" she smiled at the memory and took a sip of his coffee.

"I bet you looked beautiful," he said.

She waved it off.

"I'm serious Zee"

Her eyes sparkled as she gazed at him. "This is going to sound a little weird, because I can't really remember you and the way we were, but I'm—glad..." she sighed. "I mean I feel like we were never this open to each other"

He lightly chuckled.

"Forget it" she sighed. "I knew you won't understand, I don't even know why I jumped on top of you when I tried to protect you from a ricocheting bullet. I mean, I did a nice thing, and all you said was why was I still on top of you?!" she exclaimed, she opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped by his finger onto her lips. "You remembered that?" he asked.

Her eyes widened in shock. "I guess I did!" she said and glared at him "I also remembered that I'm still mad at you for laughing at my head to heart comment"

"It's heart to heart. And I did not laugh. I just found it—cute" he commented.

"I am not cute! I am an assassin! I am not cute," she stated.

"Sweetcheeks? You're no longer an assassin; you are an NCIS agent…a probie"

"What!?"

* * *

A/N: How was that people? Please (I beg you) review and feed Molly her ego is at all times low.

~ A review would be brilliant ~


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooo much everyone! I can't believe we have gone over 100 reviews!

Thank you for all the kind reviews.

Stepping inside the room that viewed Jethro Gibbs ongoing interrogation, McGee greeted Dr Mallard with an almost happy hello.

"Good nearly afternoon Timothy!" Ducky said.

"How's the interrogation going?"

"From my opinion it is going rather well. Jethro has managed to get a first name of our suspect out of Mr Andrews, and now he is negotiating with his lawyer, which by the way may I say is a real 'hard ball'" the Scottish doctor said.

McGee smiled and then observed his boss on the other side of the glass.

* * *

"Come on Mr Andrews you got what you wanted a lawyer now speak!" Gibbs barked.

"Agent Gibbs I will not have my client spoken to like that" The auburn haired, hazel eyes lawyer said.

"Well, tell your client to start speaking then! He is wasting both yours and my time"

"Look agent Gibbs, I did not know, that my ex partner was going to attack one of your agents. Like I said, the anonymous call I placed to Agent DiNozzo was not a set up. I am sorry that your agent got hurt, but..."

"Look Mr Andrews, I did not want to come off as an asshole, but all I wanted to know, was the name of your partner." Gibbs sighed.

"Agent Gibbs, His name was Toby Russell, but I don't think you will find him"

"And why is that?"

"Because, _Toby_ is no longer Toby, he has changed this name, and structure of his face, he had been planning to do this for a while now. When I agreed to help him, I had no idea what I was getting myself into," the man concluded. "I am sorry, but I can't tell you anything else"

"You must have known, his new name—at least!"

"Agent Gibbs, my client has stated that he no longer wishes to speak! Now, if you do not have any reasonable and relevant evidence to arrest him, he has the right to leave." She stated.

Gibbs sighed and stood up to leave; he turned around and glanced at them "Don't leave town, Mr Andrews"

* * *

Tony didn't know for how long he had been staring at Ziva as they silently walked through the park. The corner of his lips had curled into a smile as he noticed how at ease she was around him already.

The sun was creating a light golden glow to her hair as the wind blew past it. She glanced at him. "Why are you looking at me?" she asked.

"Because there is nothing better to look at around here," he grinned, "I mean all the pretty ladies are either at _work_ or at the gym. You're the next best thing."

She smacked him on his arm, and looked away from him to hide the smile on her face.

"I could say the same for you" she responded.

He chuckled, "Nah...You think I'm too adorable"

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm kidding, you're beautiful Zee," he mumbled, loud enough for her to hear.

She kept her mouth closed as no words in her vocabulary came to mind.

Silence slowly returned to their walk as they made their way around the gardens. "Tony—what happened to Jenny?" she suddenly asked.

"Well, she was killed by some people from one of her and Gibbs's past cases from France; I've never been too sure what really happened, every time I wanted to ask Gibbs he always changed the subject. I guess in the end we just stopped asking, In a way I blame myself for her death, _you_ wanted to keep an eye on her, but I just assumed she had met a guy and—"he took a deep breath. "When we found her car park on the beach side, and she was nowhere near it, when we finally found her location. It was too late" he gulped. "And that's what happened" he said as he looked at her.

She nodded. "A lot of things seem to be your fault. Jenny's death...me" she whispered. Hurt overshadow his eyes when her words left her mouth. She noticed and immediately regretted her words. "I'm sorry Tony. I, I didn't..." she reached for his arm, but he gently pushed her hand away. "No, no need for an apology. You're right it is my fault, maybe I shouldn't be taking care of you. I mean what I screw up again?" he glared at the walk path as they now walked at a little distance from one another.

"Tony. I didn't mean it like that, what I was meaning to say was that, you can't blame yourself for everything. You can't always be the shiny armour, but I wasn't your fault, at least not on me, I had the choice to sat or to go with you, I choose to go. I remember that much"

"Knight in shiny armour" he corrected as took further more steps.

She ran a little to him, until she was right beside him. "I am the one to blame Zee, if it weren't for me and my ego, we would be having this conversation now," he muttered.

She placed her hand on to his arm once more, to stop him from walking "Tony, I might not remember a lot right now, but I know, deep down that I care about you on a deeper level than anyone else if ever known"

_Coming back as fast as lighting, Ziva's mind played one of her most recent moments since the incident, she knew that because she saw herself on the floor next to her partner, with a visible pool of blood on the side of her blouse. She saw him begging her to stay awake, for him, she knew she wanted to. She felt the pain on her chest, as if she had taken the bullet once more. _

_She saw him, as his hands caressed her cheek. "You can't die on me Zee, please. I need to tell you so many things. I can't live my life without you. How am I going to get up in the morning if there is nothing for me to look forward to?"_

_Her chest rose up and down slowly. Not knowing what else to do, he kissed her lips and whispered. "I love you Ziva"_

_She remember hearing him speaking but not fully understanding the words, the only thing that did stick out to her was "I love you—I love you—I love you!" _

She was pulled back to reality, at her own account this time. "Tony? I..." she gulped. He gazed at her sparkly eyes and smiled. "Yeah" he whispered with the sweetest tone she had ever heard from him.

"I—L ...can we go home? I'm tired," she bit her lip and looked at the ground, as the words she wanted to say failed her.

* * *

Sorry, I know she was so close, but I can't have her telling him that she loves him just yet, it wouldn't be very Ziva like and it would be too early. Am I right?

A/N: I am so sorry that this might not be my best chapter, I couldn't think of anything else to write. My English assignment has really drained my creative juices and Molly is _not_ helping!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me but with Christmas around the, corner who knows? Have you written your letter to Santa yet? I know I have. ;)

A/N: Like I stated on the A/N, I have been extraordinarily busy, and it took me three day,  
to complete this chapter, mostly because every time I started it, I had another assignment thrown at me,  
but did guys miss me?

* * *

"_I—L ...can we go home? I'm tired," she bit her lip and looked at the ground, as the words she wanted to say failed her. _

_~*~_

"Okay, let's go, I think I still have some ice cream left in my freezer. I have mint flavored Ice cream—your favorite," he smiled at her. She gave him a single nod and walked towards the exit of the sparkling green park.

The short journey home went by in silence as they wondered what the future could hold. On Ziva's mind, she was debating with herself on rather to tell him of what she felt, or to allow him to take the lead, she felt frustrated that she could not remember the kind of woman she became in the time she had known him. Then there was the trust issue. Could she trust him? She knew that her life was safe with him, the accident that caused her this confusion was just her fault as well as his, she established. But the fight she was dealing with was an emotional struggle. Could she trust him with her heart?

And as for Tony, his mind kept crawling back to the same battle of questions. What is she thinking? Can she remember me? Does she need help? Should I hold her hand? Give her space?

His hand swayed on the air between hers and his left leg, every time it got close to hers, he merely pulled his back, cursing the voice inside his head, he pushed his hand inside his pockets and strolled the rest of the way.

Z&T&Z&T&Z&T Z&T&Z&T&Z&T Z&T&Z&T&Z&T Z&T&Z&T&Z&T

Abby paced from side to side, as she waited for Jethro Gibbs to answer his phone. "Come on pick up," she kept repeating.

She sighed as the dialing tone disappeared and it when straight voicemail. "Gibbs! Where are you? I've gotten a call back from the cell-phones company, It belongs to a Lance White. Just call me when you get this" she breathed out and ended the call.

"Well done everyone, you guys did great! Wait till Christmas and mama, might get you guys some awesome updates!" she grinned at her computers and tapped the monitor, she spun around and was just about to do a happy dance, when she spotted Timothy McGee smiling at her. His head tilted to the side.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," his smile widened and he took a step forward.

"Well, I, I was just praising my technology" she muttered.

"Uh huh" he took another step. "Call yourself mama?" Another step, taken. Her pigtails bounced on the air, as she nodded.

He chuckled. His hands were gently placed onto her hips, and pulled her towards him, he lowered his lips onto hers and lingered with no movement, as he savored the sensation of her soft lips. Fingertips swiftly made their way to her neck before they rested on her cheek, he then gently deepened the kiss, until their tongues greeted one another. Their world spun around, time stood still, and for that time, titles was, dropped. They were just a boy and a girl.

They slowly breaking their kiss, their lips curved into a smile at the sight of each other, she rested her forehead on to his. "Do you think this is a good idea?" she breathlessly whispered.

"Don't know." He honestly replied, he took a deep breath, "But I can't just go back to friends again, I can't do it again" his green eyes sparkled, as they gazed at hers. Allowing his lips to brush upon hers, he took her in his arms and held her for a while.

Feeling her tremble under his embrace, he pulled back and saw a single tear falling from her eyes. His eyes showed the clear indication that it hurt to see her cry. "What's wrong?" he whispered. She bit her bottom lip and looked at him, her eyes looked larger than usual, almost like a puppy's eyes, "It's nothing, I'm just being silly" her eyes left his, and stopped at a random spot of on floor.

"Tell me," he gently whispered. His knuckles curled under her chin and soothingly lifted her head up. He smiled at her beautiful face, before he kissed her forehead.

"Well—it's just, with the whole Ziva accident, it really had me thinking, that…well life can be so cruel and, and unpredictable. I don't what to…" she took a long pause.

"You don't want to?" he concurred.

"I don't want to go through life, and missing every opportunity to be happy," she concluded.

His smile returned to his face, as the words she said reached his ears. "Thank god, you said that! I don't want to either," he confessed.

Z&T&Z&T&Z&T Z&T&Z&T&Z&T Z&T&Z&T&Z&T Z&T&Z&T&Z&T

Consuming the remainder of the Ice cream, Ziva glanced at the floor, as Tony told her about their partnership, he had noticed her distant body language, but instead of stopping and reassuring her, he continued, with the hopes that in time, she would allow him into her thoughts.

"Yes, well McGeek has written a book, he says that all the characters are fictional, but we don't believe him," he said, she nodded but did not move her stare.

"Zee?" he gently called her.

Nothing.

"Ziva, what's the matter? You can tell me," he soothingly whispered, she swiftly moved her eyes towards him, she took a deep breath, "I, I remember what happened on the day I got shot," she rapidly blurred out.

He blinked for several times, as he allowed time for brain to proceed with her words. "What, what do you remember?"

"You said you loved me," she mumbled, her teeth dug into her lip, nervously. "Quite a few times, actually,"

He moved his chair closer to hers, and smiled, "If I remember correctly, you said that to me too," he grinned.

"Yes, it is true," she admitted.

His cocky side, grinned with glee, "Do you still love me?"

"No…"

His smile faded, his eyes indicated that he reject, hurt. "I mean, no…I don't not right now, but as irrational as this might sound, I know my heart and even body, loves you,"

He gazed at her brown eyes with confusion. "I don't undertan…" his words were interrupted, when her lips unexpectedly crushed into his, her hands flew up to the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Moments after, when his mind caught up to what was happening, his lips parted and allowed her demanding tongue to meet his. His hands were now smoothing down tresses, as they hungrily kissed each other. A low moan rose from his throat as she sucked on his bottom lip, before the kiss ended, with him pleading for more.

Their heavy breathing was all that they could hear, while all of this new information was being transmitted.

"Do you understand, what I mean now?" she asked through ragged breathing.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Due to bad weather, I was unable to attend school today, so I had time to finish this chapter. I will try to update sometime next week, when school is out for the holidays.

PLEASE REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This was written last night and finished this morning, but I had to go and pick my sister up from the airport, so I didn't have time to publish it, please review. Thanks :)

Tony did not know what to do, his lips still tingled from the soften of hers. He yarded to pull her down for another kiss, but as he gazed at her brown eyes, he saw confusion with a hint of desire (or so he thought).

Lingering silence stayed in the room as they both when into individual daydreams. She swiftly stood up and walked towards his living room, not once looking back.

She settled herself down on the coach and turned the TV on to cause a sort of distraction between the thick tension that fell in the apartment. His taste remained in her mouth and if she were to slide her tongue across her lips, she would savor his mint ice cream. Flicking through the hundreds of channels, she sighed and threw the remote across the coach. Standing up once more, she paced around the coffee table, rapidly glancing at the direction of his kitchen, before she made the round trip around the ornament once again.

Purposely sighing loudly, she tilted her head from the living room's door, and saw him staring right at her. "Tony? Are you okay? I mean I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything but you're making me feel strange"

"What? No, no. I'm okay. Everything is good. I mean wh—why are you strange?" he mumbled.

Frowning with confusion, she hugged herself and glanced at him. "I think, I'm going to bed—" she squinted at him "—Tony"

He nodded. 'right, yeah bed is good' he whispered to himself.

As he was about to lift himself off of the chair, she walked back in and said "Are we still going to NCIS tomorrow morning?"

His head nodded once again.

"Right, good night Tony"

"Good night___" he replied and then whispered "sweetcheeks"

* * *

Opening his eyes to the sound of heavy rain, Tony groaned before his palms rubbed against his eyelids. Taking him minutes to remember why he was on the coach, he heard the sound of the shower running and the memories rushed to his mind at once.

Pushing his body up to a sitting position, he growled at the sharp pain that ran up his spine. "Ah crap," he muttered. Cupping his back with his hands, he got up and wobbled in the spot in a head rush.

"Argh, this sofa is going to be the end of me," he moaned and strolled to the kitchen. He utterly felt like a zombie in the morning before his cup of coffee and with the lack of sleep he looked like one too.

A loud throat cough, caught is attention and he spun around to see Ziva standing there. Her hair was wet with little droplets of water freely falling down her hair. She wore a woollen green cardigan with shape complimentary jeans and black boots. He could see glimpses of the old Ziva in the woman in front of him, but something about her attitude was different, but he was unable to comprehend what.

So he smiled. "Good morning Zee, want some coffee?"

"Yeah sure,"

He gave her a single nod before he filled her cup with the hot dark fluid. He gave her the cup and smiled at the way she looked completely relaxed around him.

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again when she remembered the memory she had in her sleep;

"_She died alone" he said as he took a sip of his drink.  
__"__We are all alone"  
__"__Yeah, thanks for that... I just mean that she never got married, never had any children, never even heard her talk about it..." she saw his green eyes looking at her, she remembered the look of hurt she saw in them. "Paris... that's when it must have happened"  
__"__The two of them alone, in another world"  
__"__Putting their lives in each other's hands, every day," he added  
__"__Not to mention the long nights"_

_He took a deep breath, "It was inevitable"  
__"__Nothing is inevitable" _

She was unsure on whether the dream was merely a _dream_ or a memory of them, but something about their conversation made her heart ache, _'maybe this is my second chance to be happy, maybe I should not be me!—I don't know,'_ she thought.

Tony gazed at her for a long while, while she drank her coffee. She raised an eyebrow at him before she took a sip of her coffee. "Tony, you're staring at me," she said with a blush.

"The Ziva I know, wouldn't mind it at all," he grinned, "in fact, I believe she'd challenge me,"

"The Ziva you know is no longer here," she stated "you better get used to the new Ziva".

Nervously chuckling he looked down at his feet. Apart of him believed her, she looked like Ziva, she smelled like Ziva. Hell she was Ziva! However, something about her petrified him; this was not the Ziva he had fallen in love with. "And what Ziva is that?"

She walked over to him, until she was inches away from him, "the Ziva that won't back away when she knows what she wants,"

He gulped, "What does Ziva want?"

"Ziva wants—" her lips fell slowly onto his "you." Her tongue slid on his bottom lip and demanded entrance, which was received seconds after, his hands reached for her damp locks; his fingers parting to hold her still. The kiss rapidly turned hungry, her hands tugged his shirt, until her fingertips made contact with his flesh. A low groan of desire rushed through his throat. How he wanted to show her his love, but this was not right he thought. Not like this, not with this Ziva. So he did the most painful thing that he has ever done in his life. He pulled away from her.

She frowned through her heavy breathing, "I thought you love me!"

"Not like this,"

"You're sending me mixed signal here Tony!" her words sounded cold.

"_I'm_ sending _you_ mixed signals?!" He chuckled in disbelieve. "You, you told me last night that you didn't love me, but your body does! How does that work?"

She shrugged, "How am I to know? The kiss from last night, I want that"

"Believe me Zee, I want that too, but not like this! I want you to remember me, all of it the bad and the good. I want you to really want us, not just what you think you want. I want you as my—wife!" he sighed in frustration "I want you forever"

Not knowing what to do with this new information, she blinked several times. "I don't—want you as my husband!" she exclaimed. "I don't wan—I don't know what I'm doing, god I'm confused!" she paced in the room in front of the room, her mind was messed up, she did not know what she wanted, everything felt like a rollercoaster to Ziva. Feeling the whole world closing around her, she allowed angry tears to fall down her face.

He walked towards her and tried to hold her, but she pushed him away and glared at him. "DON'T! I don't want to be near you, I can't handle these emotions. I'm going" her words came out in harsh cries.

"Where you gonna go?"

"I don't care, anywhere where you're not"

A/N: Sorry I've ended like this, I guess I had some angst in me today! Please let me know what you thought by clicking on the green button.


	12. Chapter 12

**Quick Recap:** Ziva & Tony receive an anonymous call that helps them with information of the whereabouts of their latest suspect. Not waiting for a green light from their boss Tony and Ziva rushed to the location, while looking for the suspect, they separate and Ziva gets shot. She fights for her life on Tony's hands. Doctors manage to save her however; she suffers from amnesia from the hard hit to the desk. She has lost the last 5 or so years of her life. Not having family around Ziva agrees to stay with Tony even though she doesn't entirely trust him. Her memories slowly return to her, she and Tony grow closer, and so does Abby and McGee. Everything is going smooth for our lovebirds; however, Ziva's behaviour has been a little bipolar ever since the accident. How will she and the team cope with that?

No offense is being done, I know a person quite close to me with bipolar so please do not take this offensive and/or to heart. Also I will not tolerate anyone who writes anything inappropriate about the illness.

And FYI: No Ziva does not have the illness, you'll find out soon enough. Anywhoo, enough of me, let the chapter begin.

* * *

"_Where you gonna go?"_

"_I don't care, anywhere where you're not"_

* * *

Tony had not heard or seen Ziva for a day. After many calls to his co-workers and no assistance on her whereabouts, he had given up and returned to work with his head hung low.

McGee stared at him, and desperately wished his friend would taunt him as he usually did, but nothing. And with a sigh, he returned to work.

The team was still frantically searching for the man that cause all of the pain they were dealing with, but no luck was being given.

"DiNozzo you're coming with me," Gibbs ordered as he walked through the room. Tony slightly stood up and strolled toward his boss, without the usual enthusiasm. As the elevator doors closed, Tony's head lifted as he gazed at the ceiling. Gibbs observed him but said nothing. He too missed having Ziva around the team felt incomplete without her.

"So boss, where we...umm, going?"

"A marine agent was discovered in the suburbs, they call us," he stated.

Tony looked straight ahead and waited for the doors to open, without questioning him.

"Any news on Ziver?" asked Gibbs.

Tony shook his head, and stepped out of the elevator as soon as the doors slid.

Leaving Gibbs behind to follow, for the first time in his career.

* * *

"Ziva, at some point you've got to tell Anthony that you are staying here,"

Ziva smiled at the doctor and looked out the window of his home. "I will Ducky, thank you for letting me stay here,"

"It is quite alright Ziver," he said. Handing her the hot cup of cocoa, she took a sip and thanked him. She still did not remember him much apart from the brief memories that came and went, but she knew that he was like a father figure to her and so she allowed herself to sink into the coach and look at the outside world through his living room window.

"I'm going to have to go to work very soon. Are you going to be alright here, by yourself?"

She moved her gaze from the little boy that had fallen off of his bike outside and nodded at him, "I'll be okay" she smiled, "would you mind if I took a bath?" she asked.

"No of course not, this is your home for as long as you wish to stay here my dear one," he grabbed his long coat and hat and wrapped a scarf around his neck before he said his goodbyes to her for the morning. "I'll see you later Ziva" the Scottish man said.

"See you later" she waved at him, "And please don't tell anyone that I am staying here,"

Ducky nodded his agreement and quickly closed his front door.

Ziva sighed and walked away from the coach, and ran up the stairs towards the guest room making her way through the room to the guest bathroom. Pushing the blue curtains to the side, she turned the tap on until the sound of running water was all that she could hear. She sighed and backed away from the tub and sat down on the closed toilet seat. With her hands covering her face, she allowed her frustrated tears to freely fall down her cheeks. She hated the feeling the emotions in her mind were having. She wanted to scream, then she wanted to laugh, to then cry with frustration and hurt. She felt confused, lost and alone. Those people she called her friends; Tony, Ducky, Abby, McGee, and Gibbs, they all felt like strangers to her. Not because of the lack of memory, but for the distance she felt from their world.

She knew if it weren't for her father, she would have had another profession and now that she was free from him, going back to NCIS was something she was still in decision over.

She wanted a break; she was sick and tired of protecting the public and receiving nothing in return but hurt.

The room had a warm fog on the atmosphere that travelled around her; she paced towards the tub and turned the water off, and slowly slid out of her clothes. Testing the water, she quickly stepped in and approved of the almost boiling liquid to relax her muscles.

Closing her eyes, she tilted her head up and breathed in the much needed oxygen into her lungs.

* * *

Returning from their scene, Gibbs glared at his senior field agent as they walked back into the bullpen. Gibbs had managed to keep his thoughts to himself with the consideration of the current events, but enough was enough. Tony's behaviour was right damn annoying.

"Pointless exercise that was," he cuffed out.

"Alright! I've had enough. Go home, do not come back until you're 'I don't give a damn' attitude has vanished! I get it DiNozzo, she doesn't want to talk to you and she much rather be elsewhere, but if you don't start leaving your personal life at home, you're gonna find yourself on the waiting in line at the unemployed centre! Understood?" he concluded.

"Yes, Boss. I just wish I knew where Ziva was,"

"Personal life! At home!" Gibbs frowned.

"Sorry Boss," Tony said and picked up his jacket and belongings. "I'll see you later," he said to McGee, who looked at him and sadly waved him goodbye.

"By the way DiNozzo, I'd go visit Ducky if I were you," said Gibbs.

T.B.C.

***************************************************************************************************MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!****************************************************************************************************

* * *

A/N 1: Yeah, I know, not the longest or most exciting chapter, but it needed to be written mostly to fit into the plot and to get me out of the dead end that I wrote myself into.

**A/N 2: Thank you sooooo freaking much to everyone who has reviewed and added me to their favourites and/or alerts! I'm one of those writers who gets extremely excited over one review! So thank you to you lot! I love you all very dearly and I'll see you after Christmas. **

**Happy Holidays! **

_~ With love, Emily _


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

A/N: Thank you so so so so so for the reviews.  
All comments welcomed, so please keep it coming.

* * *

Kicking a pebble along the walk path, Tony cursed under his breath at all the criminals in the world. Stuffing his hands inside his pockets, he breathed out a large puff of carbon dioxide and into fresh oxygen into his lungs.

Having a mental fight with his is inner voice, "If I were you, I'll go and visit Ducky." His boss's voice kept repeating. _Why do I need to see Ducky? What could he possibly say to me to make me feel better? _He asked himself.

He missed his friend. He wanted his Ziva back, he wanted the woman that kept challenging him on a daily bases. Hell, even the new Ziva would do it for him, he craved to see her brown eyes and dark locks and her slightly accented voice.

Feeling his phone's gently vibration on his pocket, he took it out into his sight and flipped it open to answer the caller, "Yes," he simple said.

"Tony, it's Abby. I've discovered some information on Ziva's shooter. Can you come over to my lab?" she asked.

"I can't, I'm not at work. Gibbs has suspended me until I can 'get over Ziva,'" he mocked, "So you gotta tell me over the phone,"

"Fine, well. His new name is Carlson Steward, and according to his land lord, he hasn't been home for the last two weeks!" she stated.

"Good, so at least we know his name. That's good. What has Gibbs said about that?"

"He's going through background checks with McGee,"

"Oh," Tony simply said.

After a long and awkward silence, Abby whispered, "Tony, is everything okay—with you?"

"I don't know," he muttered and ended the call.

* * *

Arriving home from a calm day at work, Ducky placed his suitcase on the counter and announced of his presence to Ziva who had fallen asleep on the coach. As he approached her, he could see dry tears on her cheeks. Covering her with a blanket, he sighed with sadness for his dear friend and daughter like figure.

He turned around to leave her at peace, when he heard her groan, spinning around to face her, he could see that she was still asleep, but her facial features looked distressed with pain.

"Tony," she kept calling through cries.

Her body began to tremble, as the dream got worse. "Toooooooooony" she sobbed, "Please don't let me die. Please don't let me go, I love you," she cried.

"Ziva, Ziva, come on wake up, it's just a dream, come one wake up," the Scottish man whispered.

Her cries, suddenly stopped, her body laid still.

"Oh dear," he mumbled before he left her alone once more.

Moments later as Ducky waited for the kettle to boil so that his need for tea could be met.

Just as the steam began to leave the open areas of the steam hole, his front door announced that someone was knocking. The knocking increased.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming,"

As the door opened, his eyes widened at his unexpected guest.

"Anthony. What on earth are you doing here?"

"I don't know. All I know is that Gibbs told me to come see you,"

"Oh, right, well I'm not sure why" Ducky lied.

Just then, Ziva's yarns travelled across the room snapping Tony's attention.

Without an invitation, Tony pushed passed him straight towards her.

"Ziva, Ziva" he called as he glanced at the place. "Where are you?" he kept repeating.

"She's in the back room," Ducky said.

As he reached the room, he frowned, "Which back room?" He asked with gritted teeth.

Ducky walked up to him with a puzzled look to his face, "but she was just here,"

He opened all the door he could see and kept calling her name. Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, he closed it once more.

"She went out the window," he stated with a sigh.

"If this is how she feels. I can't change her mind, she doesn't want to see me. I give up." He said with defeat.

"What was that?"

He looked at the elder man, "she doesn't have to run anymore, I won't be coming back,"

* * *

The next chapter will be a little different, it will be in Ziva's POV (first person) You'll get to understand how she's feeling, and hopefully relate a little.

Until then, hope your holidays are going swell.

With Love ~ Emily


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Bummer.

A/N: Okay, I know some people don't actually read this and go straight for the story, but I'd just like to make a massive apology to those who've waited for an update. Let's just say that my 2010 isn't starting off well. I have a lot of angst in my life at the moment and I am hoping to end the angst of this story on this chapter. Anyways, here's the next installment, please review.

* * *

Hearing Tony's strong voice, my inner voice started to panic as well as all the cells on my body. Rapidly glancing at all the corners of the room, I found nowhere to hide. 'Shit, shit, shit' I cursed. Scanning the room once more, my eyes widened as the sudden thought of climbing out the window entered my mind. Without another thought, I turned the knob to the side and slid the window open.

When my feet touched the solid ground on the other side, I took in a deep breath before I began to walk away from the house. _'I know that I have to face Tony very soon, but I panicked…I, I just panicked.'_

"Ziva….Ziva!" Tony exclaimed. I turned back and saw him looking straight at me. Turning my eyes to the pavement ahead, I ordered my legs to start running. His calls began to rise in volume and proximity. Glancing behind I saw him running after me. I knew I couldn't run faster than I was already doing, but I couldn't give up, so I ran and ran until I felt my body coming to a stop. Angry tears streamed down my cheeks as his strong arms rounded me.

"Stop…Ziva, please just stop running. Talk to me Zee," he begged.

I couldn't see his face, my face looked anywhere but at him. He spun me around so that the front of my body faced him. His arms locked around me, until I had nowhere to run or look. So I closed my eyes and breathed in some sense of normality, I was immediately greeted with the smell of fresh cut grass. He pulled me in, and squeezed me into a tight hug. Taking another deep breath, his scent entered my nostrils until all I could smell was he and he only.

"Just talk to me baby," he whispered.

"I don't know how to," I admitted with my eyes till closed.

His large hand curled into a ball and with his index finger, he gently lifted my head to meet his. "Open your eyes,"

I did so. I felt my blood leaving my face, and rushing to my chest as I looked into his green eyes.

"Just tell me what you feel. One word,"

Without hesitation, my lips parted and I blurred "confused."

"That's good, we're getting somewhere. What else,"

My shoulders shrugged. "Scared?"

"Don't ask me Zee. Do _you_?"

I nodded.

"What else Zee, what else do you feel,"

"Angry. Frustrated. Annoyed. Alone…" I allowed a deep sigh to leave my lips.

"What else baby?" he asked without realization of the slipped endearment.

"I don't know. I guess I feel alone but—loved at the same time. Does that make sense?"

He merely nodded. "I mean, I feel lonely because, three weeks ago I didn't remember anyone. But You—you took me in, you made me feel loved, but I didn't know how to repay the love I felt. I didn't know how to explain what I felt in word."

His lips curled into a half smile. "Do you, _now_?"

I looked straight into his eyes and answered with honesty, "no."

His lips formed a line. "Oh," He looked away from my eyes.

A small chuckle left me, "No I mean. Look at me," I ordered. He did so and I felt like I was the one back in control. "I meant, I've got feelings for you, very close to love. _Maybe_ even more than love, but…"

"Yeeeees?" he drag the word.

"Oh, come on Tony! You know I'm not good with words,"

His eyes twinkled at me with a cocky grin planted onto his features. "I don't know what you mean Zi-vah"

"Maybe I can show you what I mean with actions. Ya, know actions are better than words,"

"I think its words are better than actions…"

My hands moved up to his torso, until I could feel his muscles underneath my palms. Snaking around his neck, they interlocked around him. "Tony?" I whispered close to his ear.

"Yeah?" he replied louder than intended which caused me to chuckle, "shut up."

I pulled my head away from his ear until I was facing him. Our eyes locked for several seconds until I pulled his head closer to mine. I stopped just as our lips met and gazed at him. His eyes already closed. I allowed time to examine him up close.

"Are you gonna kiss me?" he muttered.

Without another word, my lips met his and lingered with no movement. I wanted time to adjust to this familiar but new sensation.

Taking his bottom lip between mine, I slightly nibbled it until I hear a low groan coming from within him. His lips parted for a few seconds to allow the sound to reach the surface. Taking that as my chance. My tongue entered his mouth.

His hands tightened around my hips as he pulled me closer to him.

The moment his tongue met mine, I couldn't take the slowness of our kiss any longer. Eagerly pulled his head even closer to mind. I kissed him with all the power and hunger I had in me.

I didn't want the kiss to end, his taste rapidly became my new addiction. Our tongue continued the battle of the strongest as our hands hungrily touched every part of our bodies that we could reach.

The thought of our location never once entered my mind as we continued to kiss. Slowly leaving each other's lips for mere seconds for the oxygen that we required.

Feeling a single drop on my cheek, I pulled my mouth from his and gazed at his eyes. "You don't have to cry Tony," I whispered with care.

"I'm not crying,"

I then felt another drop on my cheek. I looked up at the sky. The clouds were now turning into an aggressive grey. "Oh," I smiled.

More little droplets plunged us causing Tony's smile to turn into laughter.

"What do you say if we go home?" he waggled his eyebrows in a playful way. My smile widened.

"Home?"

"Well, yeah. If you want to of course, I mean you, you don't have to," his eyes met mind for a brief second before his hand flew up behind his neck. His palm cupped it; his eyes squinted.

I wanted to laugh at his embarrassment, but I didn't want to ruin the moment so I settled with a 'I'd love to.'

He stepped back and reached for my hand. I took a long look at his offering palm before I took a deep breath and placed my own on his.

"We've got a lot to talk about Tony. Before we start playing house." I simply stated. His hands tighten around mine as we walked in silence in the pouring rain.

"As long as you and I can be together. I don't care if we talk for centuries," he joked.

"I hardly doubt we'd talk that long. And I'd like to do other activities that requires the sound of our moans and a very few words."

* * *

A/N: I'm going to miss this story when it's over. Im having fun typing it. (But the good things I promised in the beginning is nearly here!!)  
I'm gonna try to post the next chapter tomorrow. Thanks for reading PLEASE review!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Okay, firstly I'd like to say I'M BACK! Secondly, I am very very SORRY that it has taken me months to update this story! Family tragedy and all had me very upset to write, but I am back and hoping to have this story complete sometime this month. I will also be completing other stories I've written before commencing with a new one. Thanks to all the reviewed, hopefully I'll see you back!

Stumbling through the dark apartment of Tony DiNozzo, the sudden feeling of nervousness attacked my state of mind. My mind screamed that all of this was too fast, merely two hours ago I was hiding from him, now here I was in his apartment feeling old and new emotions, and oh yeah I was also dripping wet from the rain. As I looked around his living space, my eyes turned to him and I felt contentment, he too was wet, his shirt was now see-through stimulating my senses. The man looks good. His hand ran through his soft hair as he shook his head, he then smiled at me, Oh man; I'm a sucker for that smile.

"Can I, ummm…get you something to eat?" he asked.

"Ummm…I'll rather get a towel for now,"

"Oh, umm, yeah sure sure, makes sense," he mumbled and rushed passed me. Ten or so seconds later, he returned with two black towels, "here," he said as he handed me one.

"Thanks," I whispered, my hand brushed against his; our eyes made contact, sending a shock of excitement and lust through my veins, I'm sure he felt it too. Forcing my eyes away from his, I bit my bottom lip and walked to his livingroom. This felt so awkward, I wanted his arms around me, his lips on mine, but I knew we needed to talk.

"Ziva," we need to talk," he said. _My thoughts exactly._ "Could you come sit here, after you dry up? There's some clothes you can wear with the towel."

I looked at the clothes in my hand and breathed in his scent, "just a sec."

His clothes sunk me in, but it felt comfortable. I looked like hell, but I did not care, as I walked into the room he was in, his eyes broadened as his lips curved, "wow, lookin' hot Zi" he grinned.

"I feel just fine," I replied and took the sit next to him, "so?"

"So…" he repeated my word, "firstly, I need to kiss you," he grinned and placed his lips on mine, the kiss wasn't very long, it felt smooth, loving. That calmed my nerves down. "Now, we can talk," he smiled, "Tell me Ziva, how you feel about us?"

_A/N: Yeah I know this is very small, but I just needed to get back to the writing spirit. The next chapter will obviously bet longer. Hope you liked the story and continue to read it. _

_Good to be back I think. _


End file.
